The Incubus King looking for his Queen
by QueenBritt
Summary: All the Yu-gi-oh Characters live in the Shadow Realm where Atem is the king. He's lonely, even though he has his little brother Yugi beside him. Both are Incubus but they're in need of a mate. So they go to outside world where they come across two girls who haven't yet tapped into their supernatural side nor do they know anything of the supernatural world. Everyone is not normal
1. Chapter 1

Life seemed so simple, as simple as one could have it being a daughter of famous archaeologist. Britt Petrova and her cousin Hathor had been helping out on this occasion.

"What do you think is that?" Hathor asked

"No idea." Britt said

As the girls were doing their looking suddenly they caught a glimpse of something. Looking Britt and Hathor took another look seeing a black cat with some red and blonde on it. It was growling at them at first.

"What's a cat doing here?" Hathor asked

"No idea. But it seems territorial." Britt said as she took a step toward it.

The cat was still growling but Britt kneeled down and got down to it's eye level..she was used to cat behavior and cats in Egypt were treated like gods. As she got eye level she noticed this cat was different than any she'd ever seen. This one had violet eyes!

'How odd." Britt thought but she put her hand out treating it with respect.

The cat seemed to linger and come close as he smelled her hand for a moment.

'She's the one I'm looking for.' The cat thought.

He wanted to make sure to let others like him know she would be his. So he rubbed his head against her hand and once she stood up he let her hold him.

"The cat likes you." Hathor said

"Yeah i can tell." Britt said

The cat meowed at her but inside he smirked. He had gotten close to someone allowing a chance to link to her mind. He had plans but he didn't want to ruin anything.

"We need to go." Hathor said

"What about this cat?" Britt asked

"You could bring him or leave him here. We'll be back soon enough." Hathor said

Britt thought about it and she looked at the kitty for a moment. She didn't normally leave animals behind but this one could of belonged to someone. She put him down and she smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Britt said

"Britt! Hathor! Come on." Aiden yelled

The girls nod as they left and once out of sight. Where the cat was stood a man with tri color spikey Hair and he was smirking.

"Oh you will be mine." He smirked

"Atem, leave the girls alone." Yugi said

Atem looked back seeing Yugi, his little brother standing there.

"Yugi, I've been looking for someone like her. Those two are like us." Atem said, "they don't know it yet."

Yugi was shy not like his brother. He didn't approach the girls but he knew there was nothing to stop his brother from pursuing the girl he had Set his sights on.

"She will be mine Yugi. I promise you that." Atem said

Britt and Hathor returned but the cat was gone. The boys had left before the girls returned and then after working. Britt turned in for bed.

In her dream she was surrounded in darkness and she looked around. She caught the silhouette of a man.

"Come to me my Queen." The voice said but she woke up wondering who that was. It was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of nights, it seemed like Britt got no sleep. Hathor was always the one bright eye and bushy tail but she started to notice Britt seemed to start having bags under her eyes.

"Britt, what is wrong?" Hathor asked

"Just this weird dream, When I sleep I'm in this dark room. There's this man in the corner and he seems like he's getting closer every night." Britt said

Hathor just looked at her for a moment then laughed a bit. She didn't believe it but then she knew that it was going to be difficult to really understand what was going on with Britt.

"A man in your dreams? What's he look like?" Hathor asked

"I don't know! I never see him only his eyes." Britt said

"Eye color?" Hathor asked

"Amethyst. Similar to that cat's eyes we haven't seen since the day we were at the one place." Britt said

"Let's go back there." Hathor said

Hathor grabbed Britt's arm as she took her back to the area they were set to investigate. Britt didn't like it and she yawned feeling that it was probably useless. When they arrived back to the location Britt didn't see anything at first and she got free as she was ready to go back. As she turned around she saw the cat that had been there the first day. Hathor was going to say something when she saw a dog running out and when it jumped into her arms she at first wasn't prepared so it tackled her to the ground.

Atem mentally smirked seeing Yugi following his lead. He walked over to Britt rubbing against her leg and she smiled some.

'oh, how you don't know what you've become a part off.' Atem thought

Yugi was the dog that had tackled Hathor, he looked at her face seeing that she seemed unafraid of him. He also felt a connection to her, something he'd never felt before.

'she's the one.' Yugi thought

'I told you Yugi, these girls are like us only they don't know it.' Atem thought to Yugi

'You need to let that girl sleep, she can barely stay awake.' Yugi thought

Atem ignored him as Britt picked him up and held him. She didn't care much but she didn't know that in her hands was the man she'd been seeing in her dreams. Hathor started petting the dog letting it rub all over her as she laughed.

Britt and Hathor decided to bring them back to the house. Once inside they got what food was left over from pets they did have and set it down. Neither of them knew that the animals were truly not even that but something more. Predators looking for their prey, their mates.

"Britt, get some sleep. You hardly do sleep much with your crazy dreams." Hathor said

"I'm not making it up Hathor." Britt said

'oh, My Queen, you have no idea.' Atem thought watching her and her cousin bickering back and forth.

Britt gave in through and she went to sleep, Atem stayed in the cat form but he jumped up by her watching her sleep. Seeing the opportunity, he had to grab her and drag her to his kingdom the Shadow Realm. He heard the girls' door open and when he looked he saw the dog form of Yugi.

'What Yugi?' Atem thought to him

'Leave the girl alone! You can't force her to go there.' Yugi thought to him

'As I have told you Yugi, this girl is going to be mine. As Incubi, we are looking for those who could be our mates. A girl who doesn't know she's a Succubus is the perfect kind.' Atem thought to him

Yugi growled lightly knowing Atem was going a bit too far. It didn't seem anything Yugi said was going to change his mind. Atem let the girl rest, knowing he'd much rather the chase she'd give once she became aware of him then just taking her to the Shadow Realm. He was going to work his way close to the girl and he knew forcing her wasn't going to be the option, not entirely. So, he just layed there in cat form looking at the door while she slept, he could have gotten in her mind if he wanted but he decided not to for now.

Britt had a peaceful sleep, it was her normal kind of dream which brought her some peace. Though deep in the back of her mind she wondered who the man was she'd always seen and why he would call her my Queen.

'soon, the chase will begin.' Atem thought


	3. Chapter 3

While Britt was sleeping, Atem sat in cat form watching the girl. Oh, he wanted to just take her to his kingdom right then. Even with that thought he knew him and Yugi couldn't always be there. For he was the King of the Shadows so he would have to go back but to let the people know he had chosen his intended Queen.

It was later when Britt woke up, she was well rested and she got up walking out to her cousin but Hathor grabbed her and ran out the door leaving the door open behind them.

"What's going on?" Britt asked

"We're late. Our friends wanted to hang out and I told them I was about to wake you up that we'd been there." Hathor said

"But the animals.." Britt said

"They'll come back, we brought them there remember." Hathor said

Once the girls were out of sight, the two animals took human form. Yugi looked at Atem who was very intrigued by the two. A portal opened by them and when he looked he saw one of his servant/friends.

"Sorry Sir, but there is paperwork you need to attend to." He said

"Yes, I shall return to do that then come back here. Let the people know I've set sights on who I want as Queen." He said

Both Yugi and Atem walked through the portal and into their kingdom. Atem sat down doing the paperwork. Even though this was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now, he was enjoying this.

"Something wrong Sire?" A priest asked

"Mahad, open a portal so I can watch the girl on the other side till this paperwork is done. I want to be aware of her movements." Atem said to Mahad

Mahad nod as he used his powerful magic to open a one sided portal for his king to see the girl but she could not see the portal or them. Atem would work on the paper work while briefly looking up on the portal.

Britt and Hathor had just made it to the meeting spot. Britt was out of breath since Hathor had rushed them out and Hathor was no exception too. Miranda, Nina, Olivia, Heather and Zoey all came over to them with a smile.

"You made it!" The girls said

"Why wouldn't we? She walked out of her room and I grabbed her arm." Hathor said

"Well you said you had new pets. So…" Nina started but Britt cut her off "Hathor left the door open. So the cat and dog may be gone."

"Oh that's so sad." Miranda said

'oh that's what you think.' Atem thought as he was watching with a smirk while still doing what he was doing.

"Well lets go." Miranda said taking Britt's arm from Hathor and leading her to a something.

Around this time Atem finished and was having full attention on the portal. He noticed that the girls were taking the two to a dating agency and it infuriated him.

"Mahad." Atem said

"Yes sir" Mahad said

"Can you manipulate things on their side from here?" Atem asked

"I can try." Mahad asked

Atem smirked

Britt looked at the place and then she looked at her friends in almost disgust as if she didn't know why they were trying so hard.

"Oh come on." Miranda said

"You need a man, it's almost Valentine's Day." Olivia said

"I don't need a set up." Britt said firmly

"It's easy, you fill out this questionnaire and you get paired up. How bad could it be? Give it a chance." Heather said

"Ugh,fine." Britt said

The group entered seeing many people there, among the group was Jake, who rushed over to Britt with a smile. The blonde haired boy had a huge crush on her but she wouldn't give him a chance to confess just friendly.

"Hey Britt, you doing this too." Jake said

"Yeah, I suppose so. Seems stupid." Britt said

"Well we're here better at least try." Hathor said

Britt sighed and nod but she didn't like being set up.

Just watching Atem could tell the boy was too friendly with His Queen. He knew exactly what he wanted to happen and as for Yugi, well he was fixing this for him too.

"Mahad, when they do the pairing up. Have her match be me and Hathor's match be Yugi." Atem said

"Sir, are you going to expose yourself to her now?" Mahad asked

"No, I'll use an Alias. Have the paper say Yami on it." Atem said

Britt sat down and once It was filled out she lazily filled it out, she didn't care about silly questionaires. She did give truthful answers just in case she was paired up with someone, she didn't want to get paired with Jake that to her would be a nightmare. Once done they all handed their papers in.

Mahad used his magic to put two extra papers in without no one noticing. Atem got up from where he was sitting and left going back and he took Yugi with him. Before they fully made it across the portal, Yugi's oldest friend Tea stopped them.

"Atem, where you taking him? You can't drag him along everywhere you go?" Tea asked

"I'm taking him to his future wife and my Queen" Atem said as they went through the portal.

Tea was shocked to hear that Yugi would have a future wife.

Britt and Hathor got up and stretched while they waited for the pairing up to happen. They were so busy talking like everyone else they didn't notice Atem and Yugi slip in without anyone noticing.

"Ok, we have the results posted on a board. Please go look and we hope you all make a long life together." The lady said

'Pass' Britt thought as she saw Jake be the first one to look at the board.

Britt watched his expression, he had been smiling at first as if he'd won something but she then noticed his smile faded to disappointment.

'well safe to say, we're not paired up.' Britt thought with a smile

Jake walked over to Britt seeing she wasn't even going to the board. He looked at her curiously wondering why.

"You don't want to know who you are paired with?" Jake asked

"You already went up, I figured you could tell me." Britt thought

"Someone named Yami" Jake said

'Yami? What a strange name…who could that be.' Britt thought

"that would be me." She heard a deep voice say behind her

Britt turned around to meet his amythest eyes, she took in his features. Tri-color spikey hair, Leather outfit and shoes. It made her blush a light shade of pink cause it suited him.

"And you are?" He asked

"I'm Britt." Britt said offering her hand out to shake.

Atem took her hand in his and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Britt."

'Nice to know the name of my Queen from her own voice.' He thought


	4. Chapter 4

It infuriated Jake to see Britt was paired up with some stranger. He had wanted her to be paired up with him but as Britt walked away from the guy, he saw Atem smirk and look his direction.

"You would do best to stay out of my way." Atem said to him

"I'm her friend." Jake said

"You seek more than she's willing to give, she's more than you could understand." Atem told Jake

Jake got a hint that Yami had something to do with the results. He just couldn't prove it and he knew that was more of a threat to him when it came to Britt.

'who is this guy she got paired with?' Jake thought

Jake went to find the girl he'd been paired up with. Not that it made much difference for him right now all he could think was Britt may be in danger.

Britt had walked over to Hathor who was talking with their group of friends. Hathor was quick to notice Britt as she smiled at her in a very excited way.

"So who'd you get?" Hathor asked

"Tall, dark and amazing eye. His name is Yami." Britt said gesturing over to him. "You?"

Hathor took a look over seeing Atem standing there seeming to be watching them well more Britt, so she looked at her cousin "I got someone named Yugi, he's nice and a little shy." Hathor said

Britt laughed a bit "Careful, shy now but can be much more than the eye later." Britt said

"And what of Yami?" Hathor asked

"Mysterious." Britt said, then she looked at her friends for a moment. "So how does this work?" She asked them.

"Well, you get paired up then you start to get to know each other. You go on dates and plan something for Valentine's day." Miranda said

"Something for Valentine's day….We're in Egypt. What romantic things can be done?" Britt asked

"Well you never know, the guy could be rich Britt and take you places you'd never been." Nina said

"What about you guys? You get matched with anyone." Britt asked

"OF course, but we were more concerned for you and Hathor to have someone. You work with the archeologists as a helping hand but you're not being paid for it. When do you get to do what you love?" Heather asked

"When I decide, and this isn't a relationship technically it's a set up." Britt said

"Britt's right, these guys are still strangers to us." Hathor said

"Actually I've never seen those two before ever. They must of just moved to Egypt." Nina said

"Yeah, I'm aware of that and I think Jake's pissed." Britt said

All the girls burst up laughing when Britt said that last thing. Of course they knew that Jake was jealous but honestly they all didn't care.

"Well he's not the only one. Chris is Jealous too." Hathor said

Chris was a good friend of Jake's along with Scott, and for one like Jake had a crush on Britt. Chris had a crush on Hathor just as bad. Chris had been paired with one of the girls in the crowd but he would look over at the group of girls talking and laughing.

'it should have been Hathor.' Chris thought

Atem was still among the group, he met up with Yugi talking with him about what had happened. He was pleased to find out Yugi had talked with Hathor and things seemed to be going well. It wasn't going to be hard being friendly with the two. Though Atem still wanted to see what she'd do in a chase so he figured once this 'Valentine's day' was over. He'd go back to invading her dreams to get close to her mentally. He wanted to right now get close while her guard seemed down because then the real fun would begin.

'Next time it's just me and her, I will bring out that dormant side of her. Even our playing field just a bit and when the game is over, I will have her as my Queen.' Atem thought

Yugi was always the kind hearted person but just like Atem he had feelings that lingered. Maybe he could be like his brother if he chose but he did his best for now to stay to who he was without giving into his Incubus desires. It wasn't easy with the girl he had his sights on being a dormant succubus, it only urged those feelings forward. For there was another side to him but the shy innocent always seemed to work when he was in a group of people so maybe alone he was totally different.

'This must be what Atem is feeling, I look at her and I want her. No one else.' Yugi thought

It was later when everyone was leaving, Atem ran out and caught up to Britt.

"Britt" Atem said

Britt turned around and looked at him "Yes, Yami?" Britt asked

He put a piece of paper in her hand and as she looked at it she seen it had a number on it. She figured it was his phone number.

"Since we are paired up, call me sometime." Atem said

"Uh, sure" Britt said with a smile

That smile, it was perfect to him and he couldn't take his eyes off her for a moment. He resisted the urge to grab her and take her through a portal to the Shadow Realm Kingdom. He had to get her to come to him some way some how, even if it meant starting out this way.

"Ok, Bye." Atem said

"Yeah, Bye." Britt said

Once the girls left and were out of sight, they used a portal to beat the girls to the house and take the animals forms as if they'd never left. It was perfect plan, they were always near by and the girls were so clueless that they were being watched.

'this is becoming very interesting to do.' Atem thought but he knew he couldn't keep doing this cat routine, now he had an indentity in her world and he would need to keep up appearances from time to time. He knew he'd need his most trusted servants help for this part.

The girls returned home not long after and they went to the animals. Britt picked up the cat and she scratched his head. Atem enjoyed the attention his Queen would give even though this could be considered embarrassing for a king. He didn't mind though as her touch was gentle and caring.

"Well Kitty, today has been something." Britt said as she stopped scratching his head.

Atem looked at her in the cat form as if curious.

She smiled at him "You know, this eye color I've been seeing it a lot. I used to see it in my dreams but that person never let me seen his face. Yami has similar too and I've never seen a cat before with this eye color before you." Britt said

Atem wondered if she was putting things together but then he seen her shake her head and laugh.

"I'm delusional. Just a coincidence." Britt said

'oh if you only knew the truth my Queen.' Atem thought

Hathor was playing with the dog but noticed this dog was being a little more playful with her. She took him out for a walk even though she knew he probably went out earlier. As they were walking Chris came up and went straight to Hathor.

"Hathor, Hey" Chris said

Yugi could tell the guy had a thing for Hathor, it came off him so easy and for an incubus he could tell.

"What do you want Chris?" Hathor asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to ditch our pairings and go out?" Chris asked

"No, I don't." Hathor said as she walked past him.

Chris wasn't taking no for an answer and put a hand on her shoulder which angered Yugi. So he started growling as the dog form and get Chris to let her go.

"Where'd that thing come from?" Chris asked

"I found him when Britt found a cat." Hathor said

'stay away from my girl!' Yugi thought


	5. Valentine's Day

When the girls went to sleep the boys snuck out of the house and used a portal to return to the shadow realm in their human forms. Yes, they had other forms that they hid but those forms were locked inside them unless they really needed to use them.

"So, what are we going to do with the girls?" Yugi asked

"We're going to give them the best day they've ever had Yugi. Make a good impression." He said

As they walked in the kingdom, Tristan and Joey came over to Yugi. Yugi stopped as Atem went on to think and Yugi talked with his friends.

"Hey Yug, what's going on?" Joey asked

"N-Nothing." Yugi said

"You're lying. Is there a girl involved?" Tristan asked

"uh yeah, you could say that." Yugi said

"Human or like the rest of us?" Joey asked

"She's a succubus." Yugi said

"ooh, so what's stalling you?" Tristan asked

"Well, I'm debating what to do for her for Valentine's day." Yugi said

Tristan and Joey took Yugi with them to plan his date.

Atem in the meantime was doing some thinking of his own planning. He wanted everything to be perfect as he went to his throne and sat down. He was planning to put a faint print of a mark on her and when he finally had her he would finish it. Knowing this was going to be happening, he'd have to use his other side, that other side he would appear in her dreams as the demonic form so she would run into his arms in human form.

'she'll never know that she's running right into the predator's arms.' Atem thought

It was a few days later, he'd had Mahad help him keep an appearance as Yami but also keep up with this cat in her home. It became quite a difficult task. He had taken Britt on small dates to figure out her perfect Valentine's day request. Though it wasn't Valentine's day yet and he seen she seemed to be thinking.

"Britt is something wrong?" Atem asked

"uh, it's a long story and you wouldn't believe me anyway." Britt said

Atem stopped and had her look at him "Give me a little more credit Britt. Tell me." Atem said

"Well, I used to be bothered in my dreams…I don't want to get close if someone is after me." Britt said

'so, perfect. She's a bit on guard.' Atem thought

"Britt, you don't have to worry about that. I am going to be here no matter what." Atem said

His words made her smile some and he loved seeing her smile.

Over on the other side of Egypt, Yugi had tried to keep a conversation going and he brought roses for Hathor. She was appreciative of the roses. They'd kept things simple as to stay home and talk. Hathor was smiling but she was looking around her home a bit.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked

"Britt has a cat around here that only takes to her but there's this dog. He normally stays close by." Hathor said

'of course, she'd be looking for my dog form.' Yugi thought, he used some of his ability to let it seem as if the dog was still there as it came in the room. Hathor smiled seeing it, this made her happy and it was something Yugi was glad to see. He didn't want her to be upset. Though he knew the cat really was his brother Atem. He wondered what Hathor would think when the truth came out about them being the animals. Would she be accepting of it?

Atem kept walking with Britt, he slowly worked having his arm around her as they were looking at stores. He saw a store that had mannequins with wedding dresses, he stood next to her as they looked but he was looking at her reflection in the window. The idea of her in a wedding dress made him know he was choosing right.

'she'll be perfect.' Atem thought

"Wedding dresses?" Britt asked

"Someday, you'll be someone's bride. You should keep an idea on what you would want to wear on your big day." Atem said

"I don't know if that's going to happen, I'm not into big and puffy dresses. Simple is more my style." Britt said

"You never know, it could change." Atem said

Soon the big day came, Valentine's day which was what this was all about when being paired up. Britt and Hathor had gotten close with Atem and Yugi. For Atem and Britt's Valentine's day date, Atem had her blindfold as he picked her up heading to their date. Meanwhile Yugi kept things simple for him and Hathor since she thought that Valentine's day wasn't all that.

'hm, I could take her anywhere.' Atem thought but he knew he had to stay on her side of the world.

His world could wait a little longer for a Queen. Atem always noticed the way she dressed though with her mid-drift showing, he figured it was something the girls over here did. He knew his nature as an Incubus was to be with sleeping women, but he didn't want her asleep when that time came. No,he much would prefer her awake and screaming his name that he'd already decided not to mention he would be starting the mark tonight once she was asleep.

Atem arrived at the place he was taking Britt placing her down and unblindfolding her. Britt gasped in surprise as she saw candles everywhere and she saw rose petals on the floor with two dinners ready. Britt didn't know Atem's aura as an Incubus contributed to how she was feeling at the moment.

"it's so beautiful and romantic." Britt said

Atem took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Anything for you, Britt." Atem said

'Anything for my Queen.' Atem thought

Meanwhile Yugi was using his own Incubus Aura to help with Hathor as they were doing simple. He got out the candles to help it be a candle lit dinner. He wanted the best for her and it seemed to be working.

After dinner both boys walked their girl home. Atem arrived there with Britt first as he kissed her hand.

"Good night Britt." He said

Britt was hesitant but she couldn't help it for some reason as she leaned in and kissed Atem. Atem kissed her back, inside he was smirking knowing his Incubus aura helped with this happening. When Britt pulled back, she blushed a little.

"Good night Atem." Britt said then went inside the house.

"Good night my Queen." Atem said softly once she was out of sight. Then he took cat form sneaking in the house as if he'd been there all day.

Not long after Yugi showe up with Hathor and Yugi kissed Hathor. Hathor was a bit surprised but she kissed him back. She couldn't resist but since she didn't know he was an Incubus it seemed natural to her.

"Good night Hathor." Yugi said

"Good night Yugi." Hathor said then went inside.

Yugi took dog form then went in through the dog door staying close.

Both girls talked about their dates to each other and compared. Hathor had to admit Britt's was a bit more romantic but she liked simple over anything.


	6. The Mark

When Britt and Hathor went to sleep, it seemed like Britt's dream started again. In the dream she was surrounded by Darkness and she had her eyes closed but she could feel she was against something. It felt muscular, warm and she curled up close to it.

"Hello My Queen." Atem said

Britt's eyes widened and she looked up meeting eyes of the man she used to see. She tried to get away from him but she felt something go around her keeping her where she was. It took her a moment before she realized what was around her was wings.

"W-What are you?" Britt asked

"Me? I'm an Incubus." Atem said as he got close to her neck and planted a kiss on it.

Britt tried to fight but his aura was making her like what he was doing. She didn't know him, she didn't trust this stranger and yet she couldn't fight.

"I'm not your Queen." Britt said

"Of course you are, you will be." Atem said

Outside of the dream, Atem was ontop of her in cat form looking at her. The link to her mind was strong and using his demonic form in her mind kept his identity safe. Though there was no masking his voice no matter how much he wanted to.

Over in Hathor's Mind, Yugi was laying by her. He wasn't one to intrude in minds but he was fighting his nature. So for once he decided to see how she'd react.

In Hathor's mind it was bright and magical, but then the bright light faded as she saw eyes that were familiar to her.

"Yugi?" Hathor asked

"Not exactly." Yugi said

Hathor wasn't used to such dreams and it seemed that whoever this was, didn't mean to cause her harm but what more could there be to be in her mind. She made a mental note to seek help when her and Britt awoke from their sleep.

"What do you want?" Hathor asked

"You, As my mate." Yugi said

"Mate?" Hathor said

"All will be revealed in time." Yugi said

He couldn't bring himself to start the mark this night. Even though he'd kissed the girl, she didn't know what he was nor what she truly was so it didn't seem right to do all this at once.

Over in Britt's mind, she was still fighting but as she struggled she started to see what had ahold of her. He had claws, fangs, and wings something that wasn't human that she was for sure.

"You're not even human." Britt said

"You think you are?" Atem asked

"Yes, I am." Britt said

"Wrong, my little Succubus. You are more than meets the eye." He said

"Succubus?" Britt said

Atem seen he had her mind distracted with that thought, he took the opportunity to start the mark. He got close to her neck again and softly bit down on the spot, marking her as his. He thought about finishing the mark but before he could Britt sat up and gasped.

As a cat he looked at her, had he finished the mark her blood would have been on his mouth. Britt looked at the cat with a smile and she pet his head.

"it was just a dream." Britt said

'but what if it wasn't?' Britt thought, then Britt got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror as she gasped backing away. There on her neck was a mark it was clearly unfinished but she didn't know what to do about it.

"It wasn't a dream, it was real. So an Incubus is after me…what am I gonna tell Yami?" Britt said

Britt returned to bed and she tried sleeping, when it came to morning she did her best to try and hide it. Her hair was long enough she could hide it like hiding a hickie.

"Morning." Hathor said

"M-Morning." Britt said

Hathor noticed Britt seemed a bit off, then again she'd been visited by someone in her dreams before. She wondered if it was starting again and she sat down looking at her cousin.

"What's wrong?" Hathor asked

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Britt said

"Try me." Hathor said

"I saw him again, in my dreams. He's not human and he bit me last night." Britt said

"Britt, he bit you? Come on it sounds ridiculous." Hathor said though she'd been visited by an incubus.

Hathor walked over seeing Britt was hiding something with her hair and she carefully moved her hair. She gasped seeing Britt's neck looked like something sharp bit into it in many places.

"You weren't kidding." Hathor said

"I woke up and when I went to the bathroom it was there." Britt said

"Let's go to a friends place, they may be able to help." Hathor suggested

"No, let's go to our grandparents." Britt said firmly, they had resources that could help.

Hathor nod as they went to their grandparents place to get help. Britt had covered up the area again as they went. The boys had listened in animal form and wondered what this was going to be like.

'what did you do Atem?' Yugi thought to Atem

'I marked her. As you should of done to your girl. My Mark isn't finished but it will be when she surrenders.' Atem thought

Maahes, the girls grandfather was a wise man. He knew many things like he knew that certain ones of his granddaughters were more than they appeared. So when Hathor and Britt showed up he knew something must of started.

"Girls, what is going on?" Maahes asked

"What's an Incubus?" They said at the same time, "and what's a succubus?"

Maahes expected this eventually, for see the girls grandmother wasn't human. She was supernatural as the girls were. It seemed to of skipped their childrens generation though and went to their grandchildren.

"An Incubus, is a demon who preys on women in their sleep." Maahes said, "Incubus or Succubus can drain people of their energy and souls if they wish. Have you come in contact with an Incubus?" Maahes asked

"I have recently, but Britt has definatly." Hathor said then moved Britt's hair showing the mark.

Maahes stood up seeing the mark on her neck, he could tell it was from an Incubus.

"He's marked you as his mate." Maahes said

"So he wants to kill me?" Britt asked

"No, it means he wants you as his mate to have his children. Girls it's time I tell you the truth about your grandmother." Maahes said

Asim came in and they looked at her wondering what was going on. Maahes took Asim's hand in his and he smiled before looking at them.

"Your grandmother is a succubus. It skipped your parents generation and went to you." Maahes said

"Great." Hathor said, and she didn't like it.

"What can we do?" Britt asked

Asim left the room and came back with two cloaks. She placed them on the girls and put them over their heads.

"Keep these cloaks around you at all times. It was weaken the link the Incubus have with you and you need to leave Egypt where they can't find you." Asim said

"Leave?" Britt asked

"It is for the best." Maahes said

Atem could feel a weakness in the connection to his Queen. Yugi could feel it too and they knew what that meant.

'so it begins.' They thought


	7. Performance and leaving Egypt

The girls started to plan their leave of Egypt, but Britt couldn't think of leaving this way. So she organized a group concert to have a little fun, little did she know her Incubus predator was going to be there to watch. Her friends wondered what was going on and they learned the truth from her grandparents so they booked their own flights due to they weren't going to let their friends go alone.

When people around Egypt heard about the group performance. They all crowed in the same area. Atem and Yugi all noticed people rushing to the same area and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Excuse me sir, what is going on?" Yugi asked

"You haven't heard? Our singing Princesses are doing a performance." The man said

"Singing Princesses?" Yugi asked

"We refer to them because they sing very well." The man said

Yugi and Atem were curious so they got among the group but they made their way close to the front. Atem knew his connection to Britt had been weakened yet he didn't know how.

'what could of done it?' Atem thought

When the group slowly came up it started with a song. He saw his Queen's friends along with the boy who liked his Queen. There was also a hooded figure, he couldn't see their face but he had his suspicion. At a certain Point he heard all of his Queen's friends along with the hooded figure singing together and then he saw another hooded figure come out with the one that Yugi disliked due to Chris liking Hathor.

"Ooh, they're mixing songs." A girl said

"What songs?" Yugi asked

"One is called ways to be wicked and the other is called what's my name. It's clear that the hooded people are our singing Princesses. I recognize Britt Petrova's and Hathor Petrova's voices." She said

Yugi nod in understand watching the girls switch between being the leads. Atem watched the lead for ways to be wicked now knowing it was his Queen. He saw Zoey was also singing for ways to be wicked, With Jake and Scott.

Britt was up dancing with her cloak on but her head swung once revealing her face to the group but she kept on. With Britt finishing the last line of the group sound.

'ah there you are my Queen.' Atem thought

The props on stage were changed, Britt

noticed some of the girls in the crowd were matching their dance moves, the girls went in the back temporarily taking their cloaks off. Atem felt the connection strong again and smirked seeing she was going to perform to full extent and when that was over then he noticed it was just his Queen on stage.

Her friends and Hathor came out, with her friends playing music Britt started and Hathor joined her in singing. As they went on the girls in the group joined the girls in singing and clapped with the beat.

"oh great, it's the any man of mine song." A guy said in the crowd

Atem raised an eye brow watching his Queen as she smiled and danced up there on stage. When that was done he saw the people bring her out a purple leather Jacket and Red leather Jacket for Hathor but some people he didn't know too.

Britt was surprised to see Aiden but she knew what performance was going to happen. Aiden started the performance meanwhile Atem got an idea and whispered to Yugi as they were making their way to the stage but half way during the performance the music changed and the group on stage stopped.

'what is happening? It wasn't supposed to change.' Britt thought

Within seconds she was turned around to face Atem which surprised her and at the same time Hathor was face to face with Yugi. The two men were singing but walking towards the girls while the girls were backing up and it continued. Britt wondered what song this was but she listened to the words Atem was singing.

'this song has to be called for your entertainment.' Britt thought

Atem grabbed Britt's hand pulling her to him as he kept on. Their audience was looking watching the two men sing to their singing princesses. Britt was speechless and as their song came to an end she felt Atem kiss her which she couldn't resist and kiss back, same for Hathor and Yugi making people cheer.

'this is the second time he's kissed me and I've kissed him back...I have to leave and I can't take him with me.' Britt thought

It was after that the girls looked at each other before they looked at the boys. Everyone cheered seeing the performance.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Britt and Hathor said to Atem and Yugi

They rushed to the back getting their cloaks and then hurried to the air port. They were followed by a group of friends as they went and were waiting to get on the plane. Jake and Chris came over to the girls.

"So now that you're moving away, how about giving us a chance?" Jake and Chris asked them

This annoyed Britt and Hathor and they looked at them. They thought about just saying no but they'd done that for years now declining them the right to date them as they were now thed up.

"That's it!" Britt said

"Listen to this" Hathor said

The two girls snapped their fingers as music started to play and the girls looked at the boys and started singing "Take a hint"

People looked at the girls as they were singing to the boys as it seemed like they were drawing a crowd. Atem and Yugi had followed them in animal form watching the girls, innerly Atem was smirking seeing his Queen telling that Jake guy off.

Once that was over, the girls went on their plane and took a seat like it was nothing. Atem and Yugi found a way to get on their plane to follow the girls even though they didn't want to let their mates out of their sights.

'now to get away from the Incubus that is after me. I hate leaving Grandfather and Grandmother alone let alone my parents but I have no choice.' Britt thought

'so we're traveling to get away from those that want us, funny I'm not marked but Britt on her neck she's got the indent of a mark as if it wasn't finished.' Hathor thought

Hathor made a mental note to do more investigating once they were out of Egypt and to their new destination. Their grandfather had set them with enough money for as many travels as they needed. Hathor knew somehow her grandfather was expecting this would happen someday. Hathor looked over at Britt seeing she was asleep on the way to their new destination.

Down below where animals were, Atem was sitting and looked over at Yugi. They weren't human so this little difference under the plane didn't bother them.

'you think you can run my Queen, that you'll be free of me. No, I'll follow you wherever you go.' Atem thought

'Hathor, when I am ready. I'll put my mark where it belongs. I know now you are going to be mine.' Yugi thought

Hathor looked out the window watching the outside. 'what lies ahead for us? Will we be free of all this but will we still have to move place to place? I don't even know what is going on but I know now what I am. Britt and I inherited the succubus gene from our grandmother and we're being targeted by Incubus. Incubus who want us as their mates to have more Incubus and Succubus.' Hathor thought


	8. Hawaii pt 1 of 2

Eighteen hours and fourty one minutes passed, the girls took turns between sleeping during the flight eating their flight meal and then doing whatever they could to, but once they arrived in Hawaii they got their things ready. Their grandfather had an old friend who was giving them a place to stay so they dropped their things off at their new apartment choosing their rooms and then heading out for their attractions. They didn't know that Atem and Yugi were following them within a few feet in cat and dog form.

"What do you want to do first?" Britt asked Hathor

Hathor was all excited as she'd been the one to always want to come to Hawaii, now she was here and she had plans for where they'd go as she pulled Britt along. Their little Incubus animal predators were walking close behind but not where they were going. Atem was a bit angered by his Queen's cloak making his link to her so weak. He knew he should of taken her there on the stage to his realm but he was more wanting the Chase. Yugi was plotting when he was gonna put his mark on Hathor.

Hathor took them for sight seeing first as she'd knew of many places. First place she went to with Britt was Waikiki beach where they could hang out. Britt was a bit jet lagged from the trip so as they were relaxing she fell asleep.

In Britt's dream she was in the same darkness as she normally was seeing only the eyes of her Incubus predator. Her cloak was around her yet she could feel him in her dream as he was beside her and put a hand on her waist.

"Hello My Queen." Atem said, he used his Incubus form so she wouldn't link him to his normal form she'd met as Yami

"Go away, leave me alone!" Britt yelled

Atem put a hand on her cheek and planted a kiss on her mouth which she had to control the urge to kiss him back knowing he fed off her energy.

"You will be mine. One way or the other." Atem said as his hand grazed over the mark which made her shiver. "this is my mark, it's not complete but when I have you, you will be mine." He smirked

"Not if I can keep fighting. You can't find me right now!" Britt said

Hathor was relaxed as she had many things on her mind. One of those being how to get their Incubus Predators off their tail for a bit. She looked over seeing Britt was asleep, she knew Britt had been not sleeping well still even on the plane. She'd talk in her sleep sometimes. Even Hathor had to admit she saw her Incubi Predator in her dreams just waiting to see her when she was asleep. Yes, she wasn't marked like Britt was but it didn't change the fact that some how there was that connection between her and an Incubus.

Nearby Atem and Yugi were watching the two in cat and dog form. Atem was having quite the amusement being in her head even though he couldn't physically go up and grab her with that cloak on her. As much as he wished it'd be that easy, Yugi on the other hand was merely just admiring Hathor how she stayed awake even though he probably figured she was wanting to sleep.

In Britt's mind Again, She was doing what she could to get free but she felt like he had his arms around her. He had her look at him and she noticed that his eyes matched the cat and Yami.

"Why am I always seeing eyes like yours?" Britt asked

"Maybe it's telling you, we're meant to be." Atem said to her with a smirk. "How long do you think you can run before I catch you? My link may not be strong to you but strong enough I can get in your mind."

"Go away!" She yelled and forced him off as she did she felt different and merely looked at herself seeing she wasn't in her clothes anymore and she was in a different form. Atem merely liked the view of seeing her Succubus form and knew that meant it was becoming active physically.

"What is this? What did you do to me?!" Britt asked him

"I didn't do it love. You did. It's part of who you are, A succubus. You and your cousin can't hide from my brother and I forever. We will catch you." He said as he got closer and his hand ever so carefully slid across his mark on her neck making her shiver. "This, you can't avoid and can't remove. It won't go away and when I have you, I'll finish it. You'll be mine, My Queen and Mate."

"We'll see about that." Britt said to Atem

Eventually she woke up and was breathing hard but still she hadn't had much sleep but it told her a lot. Still he mentioned Hathor which made her know someone planned to mark Hathor like she was on her neck.

"Britt are you ok?" Hathor asked

Britt put a hand on the mark and sighed "I will be, but we have to watch out. They're still coming." Britt said

Hathor figured as much so she helped Britt up as they started walking away. "We have time till they find us, let's enjoy our time here in Hawaii. You know I've always wanted to be here." Hathor said

"We have time, let's go." Britt said

The girls walked off going to where their stuff was so they could change. Many things lied ahead that was unknown and even then it was weird. Britt knew though they were becoming more like their grandmother then anything and it was what drawn the Incubi to them from the start.

'I don't know how, or when. But as long as we can afford it and we can run. We can stay ahead of them.' Britt thought

Hathor got a map of all the places they could go to, she started circling which ones she wanted to go to most knowing this was her dream vacation and their grandfather was supplying their funds so taking time for luxury even for a few moments wouldn't be bad.

"ok so I've come up with a few places to go. Let's try to get in all the sights and attractions. Waikiki Beach we've been to so we don't have to go there." Hathor said

"Let's check out the gift shops and maybe someone ahs something I can use for this mark." Britt said knowing they'd need anything to keep their Incubi predators away even for a short time.

The cat and dog that was Atem and Yugi followed behind and watched them seeing the girls were trying to hide from the "Incubus" after them but they didn't even know that they were being followed every step of the way. It was to be a chase and neither Atem or Yugi wanted the game to end yet. Atem found most amusement in this whole thing since he was friend, cat and incubus to Britt without her knowledge. Yugi merely visited Hathor's dreams when he felt like it but it wasn't much different. He wasn't making it like he was hunting her in her dreams, he wanted her to let her guard down.

'One day, you'll be mine. Soon you'll have the mark. I will place it when you least expect it.' Yugi thought

'run all you want my Queen, I'm always one step behind you even when you don't even know I'm here. You love on me as this cute little cat.' Atem thought

The girls were looking when Britt noticed the animals and she thought about what they packed.

"Hathor, did we bring the cat and dog?" Britt asked

"No, but Grandfather could of." Hathor said as she motioned for the dog to come.

Atem and Yugi ran over to them and Britt picked up the cat as she held him close to her. Atem taking in the closeness but keeping himself tame as the cat she knows. Yugi was just over joyed to be by Hathor.


	9. Hawaii 2 of 2

Hathor and Britt walked into the gift shops that were there, the people didn't seem to mind the animals. In truth, they didn't really see the dog or cat that was with Britt and Hathor.

"Anything in particular you looking for dears?" The woman asked

"It may sound strange but some protective items." Britt said quietly

The woman seemed to be surprised that the girls were looking for something that particular. Sadly she didn't have anything in stock with that but offered them some other things that she had at the time.

"Sorry girls, I don't but maybe I can interest you in something else." She said

After so much time Hathor and Britt did find some items they liked which as a cat and dog the incubus they were near wondered about the girls. Britt had set the cat down to look at a beautiful necklace.

Hathor on the other hand found a cute red necklace she came across and liked.

So the girls got the necklaces even though they had their amulets they always wore but it didn't mean that they didn't wear more then just their amulets. Still they kept walking looking around the shops that were there. Atem and Yugi stopped when they got close to another shop. Britt heard the animals make a hiss and growl sound but she didn't think of anything of it.

"You've been marked" A woman said as she walked over to Britt and gently moved the cloak she had around her shoulder revealing Atem's mark.

"Wha?" Britt asked shocked

"The Mark of an Incubus, incomplete but it is there." The woman said

"How did you.." Hathor was shocked

"You're not marked but you are trailed by an Incubus. You both are, they seek you two as their mates, right?" The woman asked

Hathor and Britt couldn't believe their ears as they knew they'd never told anyone such a thing about their dream or Britt's mark. This woman clearly had a gift for telling that they could tell. She brought them over to where they were and offered the girls two vials.

"For your travels, you'll need these." The womans said

Hathor and Britt took them looking at them and then looked at the woman.

"What are these?" Hathor asked

"It's part of a potion, I can tell you two are traveling to stop that which seeks you both. One has yet to place a mark but he will and the other has chosen one of you." The woman said

"What else do you know?" Britt asked

The woman offered them another vial which they took and looked at her curious.

"You both are special, to fully take that special and bring it to the surface you will need to be able to fight them on their own game." The woman said

"Succubus" Britt said under her breath

Atem watched from the distance in cat form, displeased someone would interfere with him and his Queen. Yugi was displeased that someone was going to take his girl from him. When he wanted nothing more than to take her and he planned to do so soon.

'Yugi we have to move quickly, this one is interferring.' Atem thought to his brother

"I know.' Yugi thought back

"This first vial, you will have to find someone who can help you assist in going to their realm. You need something of theirs in their incubus form to add to the vial." The woman said

"Where would we find such a person?" Britt and Hathor asked

"Try Europe when you have a chance." The woman said to them

The girls nod and offered the woman money for her time. She took it and gave them each a charm to wear to sleep for protection.

Soon though the girls went back home and Britt was overly tired. She set the charm down and the vials making sure that everything was kept in protective ways.

"What are you doing?" Hathor asked

"I'm taking a damn nap, if you want go get us something to eat." Britt said

Britt went to her room and layed down with her cloak going to sleep. Hathor started to head out but she picked up the cat and looked him in the eyes.

"You watch over her, make sure nothing happens to her." Hathor said to the cat

"Meow." Atem said to her but he was thinking 'oh I'll watch over her, that's a guarantee.'

Hathor left to go get her and her cousin something to eat keeping in mind her cousin had a food allergy of Fish.

Atem innerly smirked as he made his way over to the charm and knocked it over as he then went over to Britt's bedroom and layed by her. He merely watched knowing he couldn't fully mark her yet.

-in britt's mind-

Britt was relaxing on a nice easy grass field area. She was in her cloak and her eyes were closed. Yet she felt the dream change and an arm around her waist. She couldn't deny that everytime he was near her, it made things hard to resist.

"You think that woman can stop me from having you? Think again My Queen." Atem said to her close to her ear as he touched his mark on her neck which made her adjust.

"I will have my Queen, my mate soon." He whispered

"Never" Britt said as she opened her eyes looking at him.  
"The cloak keeps me from finding you completely but soon even that'll wear off." Atem said as she looked at his incubus form.

Outside the dream Hathor returned about an hour later, she seen her cousin was still asleep so she put her food where it would stay warm or be able to be reheated. She ate her meal and thought about what they knew of the incubus. Hathor didn't give much thought about it and she went to take a nap of her own. A mistake she would soon learn.

When Hathor went to sleep, she set the cloak beside her knowing she hadn't been marked. She didn't think much of it as she closed her eyes.

-in Hathor's dream-

It was similar to one she'd experienced before, the eyes of the man. She knew where she was and this time she wasn't scared.

"Come out of the dark Incubus." Hathor demanded

She heard an amusing laugh as Yugi in Incubus form walked out. "Well You know more than most." Yugi said

"You also didn't use dirty tricks." Hathor said

Yugi was quick to by by Hathor and he whispered in her ear "Of course not." He said before he made his move. Hathor tried to fight but she wasn't able to resist and when she felt a pain she woke up from the dream.

-out of dream-

Hathor put a hand on her neck and realized what had happened. Yet she knew it was her fault.

Britt eventually woke up and yawned seeing it was dark. She couldn't shake that feeling of her incubus predator touching her arms and shoulders. So she got up and walked out to her window. She noticed something up in the sky.

"Again?" Britt said

In the sky, was a dragon but clearly Britt had seen this dragon before somewhere. Where well somethings are best to be a mystery when the time comes to tell the truth. Still after watching the dragon she went and ate the dinner Hathor had gotten. The girls didn't stay in Hawaii for long and within the next day or two they already booked another plane ticket to somewhere in Europe.

'Time to find the next piece to the puzzle.' Britt thought

'I can't believe I'm marked too only it's not a full mark.' Hathor thought

Hathor hadn't told Britt about the mark yet but all things eventually come out. Even secrets that most don't want to be told will show in time.


	10. Venice, Italy

The flight was long, to be exact it was 16 hours and 29 minutes long. When the girls arrived there they went and found a hotel to stay in. Britt realized that they'd brought along the cat and dog but didn't see them anywhere.

"Did we leave our new pets somewhere?" Britt asked

"No, they probably just went into a closet." Hathor said as she walked away and layed down.

In the shadow realm Atem and Yugi had returned to their kingdom. Atem knew his Queen would soon come into his realm to come for something of his. Waiting for her was the ideal but he was angry as he threw a chair. A couple of his maids were cleaning up the area. He looked over at them and knew if he appeared to her as Yami too soon she'd get suspicious.

"What are your names?" Atem said to them

"I am Macy Lane." Macy said

"I am Alyssa Everrest." Alyssa said

Atem smirked having a good idea now as he handed them a picture of Britt he'd swiped from her home when he was a cat. "I need you to go to the other realm and befriend this girl. Your future Queen." Atem said to them

Macy wasn't the nicest person in fact she was a flirty, rude, tough witch who lived in the realm as a maid. While Alyssa was flirty, charismatic, sweet vampire who was probably the one who'd befriend Britt the fastest. Hathor would probably take to Macy depending on how she approached them.

"What if she's not alone?" Macy asked

"She won't be, she'll be with my brothers mate. Her cousin." Atem told them

"I am a vampire, your highness. How will I survive over there?" Alyssa asked

"Macy, can you provide Alyssa with something for nourishment on your travels. You'll both be paid well for this adventure." Atem said

The girls bowed "Yes my king." The girls said "When shall we leave?" Macy asked

"In one hour." Atem said

In the real world, Britt had a peaceful nap from their flight. Hathor even slept peacefully which was something considering she was newly marked. When the girls were awake they sent their location to the five who wanted to travel with them and they all met up in a nice mall in Venice. Miranda, Nina, Olivia and Heather all hugged Britt glad she was okay and Britt laughed knowing that it couldn't be helped but she hugged them back.

"At least your safe." Miranda said

"For now, but tonight we're going on an adventure." Britt said

The girls spent time at the mall as they conducted a plan on things they were going to do. Britt knew they had to figure out the way things were going to go so that her and Hathor could actually live their lives. As they were walking her and Hathor actually bumped into two people cause they were not looking. The girls caught them helping them back up.

"So Sorry" Britt said as she offered to help them but Macy smacked her hand away "No thanks I got it." Macy said and Alyssa took Britt's hand "it's okay thanks for the help" Alyssa said

Once they were standing Britt smiled "Really we're sorry about that." Britt said

"Yeah yeah" Macy said

"Forgive her, I'm Alyssa and this is Macy. Are you new to Venice Italy?" Alyssa asked  
Britt, Hathor and their group all nod yes. Alyssa smiled "Oh Goody, let us take you around." Alyssa said

Within a little bit of time Alyssa and Macy had seemed to have gotten in close with Britt and Hathor. Hathor was talking with Macy while Britt was talking with Alyssa. Alyssa explained a few things but then they came across a place, the place that the woman in Hawaii had told Hathor and Britt about.

"Sorry we'll be back." Britt said as her and Hathor went in, inside they seen an old woman who seemed like she was blind.

"I sense the mark of an Incubus, not yet completed. You girls must be here to complete the potions you were given." The old woman said and Britt was shocked knowing she hadn't said a word and neither had her cousin.  
"Yes, how did you know?" Hathor asked

"With the loss of sight, comes wisdom. Your haunted by magical beings but to get what you seek you must first get something of the Incubus." The old woman said

"Get something? Hair, Scales, what?" Britt asked

"Hair would do, but to do that you'll have to get in the Incubus bedroom." The old woman said

Britt and Hathor looked at each other wondering how they would acquire such a thing. As if the woman knew what they were thinking she smiled at the girls. This concerned Britt knowing she feared the next words the woman would say.

"You must go into their realm to get it. When they come to our realm they can take different forms." The old woman said

"Different forms?" Britt asked clearly concerned

The old woman nod "An animal by nature or a simple stranger." The old woman said

Britt and Hathor thought about their strange cat and dog who seemed to be with them when they were going place to place. Britt shook the thought off knowing she couldn't accuse an innocent kitty of being her predator Incubus. Hathor couldn't even imagine the dog being the Incubus either.

"You will need to take backup for this." The old woman said and then pointed to the pockets of their cloaks. Britt pulled it out and hathor pulled out her own seeing it was the potions they were given for their Succubus sides. "You take those, you can fight at their level. Even though you are only partial succubus due to someone in your family."  
Britt knew she wasn't going to whimp out and she looked at Hathor as they both nod and drank the potions.

In the shadow realm, Atem and Yugi were watching through a portal they could watch from their home. Atem smirked watching Britt take the potion and plan to come for something of his. 'Ooh my Queen you won't be leaving.' Atem thought, Yugi on the other hand just frowned knowing he didn't mean any harm to Hathor but he had to work through it.

Alyssa and macy were watching with the others. They knew no matter what their King had to have the girl to be his Queen. But without blowing their cover they couldn't just do it so easily and they knew that they just had to be supportive.

The woman who was near them explained what would happen and that they would have to leave their cloaks in this world. Britt wanted to question it but she knew better than to ask questions knowing they had to do what was best. The cloaks only worked in this world to protect them.

"When do we go?" Hathor asked

"Tonight, when the moon starts to rise." The old woman said

"What happens if we fail to get the hair?" Britt asked

"Then your Incubus predators will continue to pursue you. Be warned they're planning to catch you." The old woman said

Britt nod as they walked to their friends and the new girls they'd come to talk to. Britt couldn't pull them into this no matter how she felt about the situation. Hathor was in the same predicament as the rest of them. The group that was normally around them didn't ask what was going on they figured both the girls would tell when they were ready. For a couple hours they went and walked around before going home to the hotel.

"We can't just sit here and act like nothing is going to happen." Hathor said

"We don't even know what kind of Incubi we're dealing with cuz." Britt reminded her and Hathor huffed a bit "We're descendants of royal blood Britt, naturally we're going to be desired by anything!" Hathor insisted.

Macy and Alyssa had acted like they went home but in truth they walked into their realm and went to Atem. They kneeled before him with a smile.

"Report?" Atem demanded

"The girl is coming tonight, at the rise of the full moon. You have one chance to stop her from what she's doing." Macy said

"In the event you fail, we've tampered with their potions already. So even your mark and your brothers mark will not leave them and the connection will stay." Alyssa said

"Excellent work girls." Atem said and looked at the portal Mahad had open for him to watch Britt.

"Come to me Britt and become the Queen of the Shadow Realm." Atem said looking at her in the portal. Yugi was merely watching Hathor and the way she went on.

'Soon Hathor, you'll be mine.' Yugi thought


	11. Into the Incubus Kings Kingdom

The day went by so fast, in fact when the moon started to rise Britt and Hathor didn't think their friends would show up. Britt sort of hoped they would stay back but when they arrived they seen the main five who traveled with them and the new two there. Hathor was shocked to see everyone there. The old woman approached with Viles.

"Are you sure?" Britt asked

"We are." The main five said

"We're willing to tag along" Macy and Alessa said

The old woman gave those who needed it a Vial. Macy and Alessa took it but Macy had used magic to change theirs to something else. The main five felt a tingling sensation.

"The vials you drank will either give you a true form in their world or a temporary form while you're in there." The old woman said

Britt wondered what her and Hathors true forms would he as Succubi. Though the girls didn't get a lot of time to dwell on that thought as a portal opened near them.

"This portal is for all of you. One way in and one way out." The old woman said

Britt and Hathor took deep breaths as they led the group into the portal. As they walked through the portal each of them except Macy and Alessa had a bit of morph in their appearance. They all looked at each other taking in these changes.

"Wow so revealing." Zoey said pointing to Hathor and Britt.

The two looked at each other as they saw horns and ear wings on their head. Wings on their backs and a tail. Britt looked at herself seeing her chest was mostly covered with her cleavage revealed and her stomach some revealed. Hathor was the same way. Their hands were the same which was good. Zoey and the others didn't have much change just outfits, wings, horns which made them blend in. The curious thing was Macy and Alessa to the group.

"I must be a witch." Macy said with a gasp.

Alessa smiled with fangs revealed "we'll travel behind just go on ahead." Alessa said

Britt didn't like this but she knew it was best to get a test flight. Hathor and Britt along with the others jumped up and their wings seemed to glide them smoothly.

"Alright let's go" Hathor said

"We have to figure out who they are first." Britt said

Macy pointed to the palace in the distance "Maybe the King can help" Macy said

Britt thought about it "worth a shot" Britt said

In the palace Atem was doing work when he felt his incomplete mark near by. He smirked "you're close my Queen." He said and Yugi walked in "they're close." Yugi said

"Yes. Mahad send a welcome party for my Queen and my brother's mate." Atem said

Mahad bowed "yes my king" he said

The girls were still flying but they voted Britt the leader and Hathor second. Britt led the way as they flew towards the palace. As they were halfway they were met with flying creatures as they greeted Britt and Hathor with their company.

"Our king has been expecting you Miss Britt." One said to her

Red alerts sounded off in Britt's head and the image of her incubus predator came to her mind. She realized he would be the king and she raised her hand as the waters came and put a barrier between them and the group. Which shocked the welcoming party that had come to greet them.

"Tell your king, whatever he wants I'm not interested." Britt said

The group merely laughed at her words.

"You may reconsider if you gave him a chance. He's been closer than you could ever imagine." One of the group said

For now they retreated and informed their king Britt wouldn't be so easy for him to win over. Atem smirked plotting his next move while his Queen was flying in the sky near his kingdom. She was so close but he couldn't reach her yet. He thought about his time in her world being Yami. That Valentine's day date where he'd treated her as a princess and they shared a kiss.

"I shall approach her myself but in my true form" Atem said

Hathor and Britt lead the group to high ground. They landed as the two girls were pacing while thinking. They didn't have a lot of time to come up with a plan.

"Britt, what do you want to do?" Zoey asked

"I want to wait for Macy and Alessa but by that time he may be near." Britt Said

Macy and Alessa were very close, it was just Britt and Hathor didn't know how close they were. On top of that Hathor was trying to deal with a few things. Trying to figure out if her Incubus Predator was somehow related to the one who was after Britt. It made logical sense in a way as she was Britt's cousin.

"We have to face them now." Hathor said

"I'm not ready to face them." Britt said

"No, you're not ready to face him." Hathor said as she approached Britt and had her look at her. "You're interested in him."

"I am not!" Britt said ignoring the fact she was a bit curious of this realm.

While they were arguing Atem had snuck up on the group as Alessa and Macy had arrived. Britt and hathor were going back and forth in the argument on Britt being ready to face her Incubus predator when they heard a laugh and looked up.

"Hello my Queen. My you look astonishing in your true form." Atem said

"You! I'm not your queen yet." Britt said

Britt flew up and kept her distance from him as she looked at him. When he flew close to her she flew back knowing she had a smaller form than him which made her slightly faster. Hathor was impressed wanting to see what her cousin would do. Atem smirked though impressed with her so far.

"Come here my Queen, we'll be perfect together and I'll even allow you yearly or monthly visitations with your human family members." Atem said offering his hand

"I am not your Queen!" Britt said as she flew up and used water to make herself disappear which distracted him.

"Where have you gone my precious Queen?" Atem asked her as he tried to sense her presence but she was using the water to conceal herself well.

Britt had gotten behind him and she attacked him from behind knocking him down as she took a strand of hair. "Yes, I got it" Britt said as she flew down smiling and high fived Hathor.

"Now it's my turn." Hathor said as she saw Yugi coming and she flew up stopping him from getting too close but her element was fire. Fire was useful as it was also a good decoy but she just got close to Yugi and he seemed to crazy. "Not yours" Hathor said as she got a strand of his hair and pushed him down.

Britt smiled as her and the others flew up but she noticed Atem coming back up. "Let's head for the exit." Britt said as she flew down and got hold of Alessa's hand and told her to take Macy's. Britt tried keeping hold of them while they were heading for the exit but Atem had called in back up and those backup took Alessa and Macy from her.

"Go, we'll get back to you we promise!" Alessa said

"But.." Britt didn't like leaving people behind.

"Get out of here!" Macy said without breaking her act.

Britt and the others flew to the portal as they made it through. Britt and Hathor gasped from the difference shaking their heads. Their cloaks were put on them to keep them from being detected.

"You must get to your vials now and add the hair before the moon goes down." The woman said

Britt and Hathor nod as they ran to their hotel room mixing the hairs with the Vials unaware they'd been tampered with. Hathor didn't like the idea they would have to drink these to make the marks go away.

"It'll take time before their ready." Britt said

The main five was outside the hotel room door waiting for them to be ready. Little did any of them know Atem had his next move already planned for Britt. He was done waiting for her and he was gonna prove that tonight as he went back to the human realm. He told his guards to grab the friends knowing it'd force her hand.

"You'll be mine tonight my Queen." Atem said to himself.

Yugi had followed but he was wanting to stay with the nice approach, unlike Atem who was going to do the aggresive route. He had every thought that Atem wouldn't win this girl right away. Atem snapped his fingers as Alessa walked through the portal handing him the crown of the Queen.

Atem smiled as he took it "tonight, she'll wear it. I'll make sure to make her my wife and finish the mark tonight." Atem said


	12. Rescue

Britt and hathor were in the final process as they had to shake up the vials they were to drink for their marks to go away. Hathor was thinking of all the things they could do, she wasn't about abandoning her family by any means. Britt was just thinking of how she could handle her world without some Incubus King trying to claim her.

It's almost over. Britt thought

As if interrupting her thoughts when the potions were ready and the girls were about to open them screams could be heard. Britt and Hathor ran out there to see what was going on when they saw the girls of the main five being held by creatures from the realm they were just in. Atem had ahold of Miranda which got under Britt's skin cause that was one of her best friends.

"Think you could get away? I could take that which is close to you. These girls, they're quite powerful when in their true forms and my men are looking for mates." Atem said

"You wouldn't." Britt said to him

"Well I could always kill them one by one before your eyes." Atem said

"No!" Britt said as she knew he was forcing her hand.

"Then come with me and be my Queen." Atem said

Britt heard her friends telling her not to give in but their lives meant more to her than anything. When Britt went to walk forward Hathor stopped her grabbing her arm. "We're not quitters." Hathor said to her and Britt looked at her knowing she wasn't a quitter either but this was her best friends lives. She wouldn't risk them for wanting to be free.

Atem handed over Miranda to one of his men as he put his hand out to Britt. Britt got free from Hathor and she walked forward to him. "Good girl." Atem said and once her hand was in his he pulled her to him. "You won't need this." He said removing her cloak then he moved her shirt collar to the side revealing his mark.

"What are you doing to her?!" Hathor demanded

"Making her mine, once my mark is here she's bound to me. She's going to be my wife tonight I've made all the preparations." Atem said to hathor before he leaned down to the area and bit into Britt's skin finishing his mark. A tear fell down her cheek feeling like she was so close to being free but he knew her weakness which was her friends. When Atem let go, he caught Britt from how she fell unconscious. A strand of blood fell down his chin and where the mark had been finished it was bleeding a bit.

"Britt!" the five girls yelled

"She's bleeding." Hathor said

"When a mark is finished the area does bleed. I have to claim her this way so others in my kingdom don't try to come after my Queen." Atem said as he carried Britt's unconscious form.

Hathor was going to do something but Atem did something hathor didn't expect. He changed his form to the one who'd gotten close to Britt. Her secret Valentine's day blind date Yami. Hathor's heart sunk realizing that Britt had already kissed this incubus without realizing it.

"You can give yourself over to him or keep playing the game." He said as he smirked. "The game for Britt is over. Tonight she's becoming the Queen of my kingdom." Atem said then he looked at the five girls. "What to do with you all?" He asked

"Let us have them sir." Some of his men said

"We can protect her." Zoey said

This peaked Atem's interest as he walked over to Zoey, he knew her brother so when he finally recognized her he was surprised she lived in this human realm.

"How can you protect her?" Atem asked Zoey

"We've been a part of how you had such a hard time." Zoey said

"Not really. A certain kitty cat was able to get close." Atem said

Zoey, Miranda, Nina, Olivia, Heather and Hathor all were shocked hearing that.

"That's right, I could of taken her any time. This little game was just for amusement till she actually fought back." Atem said

"We can make sure others stay away from her." Olivia said

Considering he had to still win his Queens heart he knew her protection should be the first priority. "Fine, men bring them." Atem said

Hathor felt like she had let her cousin down seeing Britt be taken through the portal. She was on her own at that point and now she'd have to plan a rescue mission but she had no one to back her up.

Well I can work this in my favor somehow. I have fire. Hathor thought

It was a couple hours before Britt woke up and when she did she looked around seeing she was in a royal bedroom. Looking at herself on the bed she saw that her attire was different she was in a dress. A blush came big across her face figuring he was the one who changed her for her to be changed. She tried to get off the bed but her wrist was handcuffed to the bed.

That jerk! Britt thought

Luckily she got in her bracelet that hardly came off pulling out a bobby pin and she used it to unlock the cuff. When it clicked she smiled as she made it out the door seeing the long hallway. She knew she hadn't been in the kingdom just been outside it. Her wings spread as she flew a bit seeing her friends there and she landed by them.

"You're awake" Zoey said hugging her, then the rest of them hugged her back. Britt hugged them all back with a smile. "Yeah, what happened?" Britt asked

"He's claimed you" Nina said pointing to the mark. Suddenly it all came back to Britt about what happened how he'd bit into her to finish the mark.

He's marked me as his mate. Britt thought

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Britt said

Britt lead them as they flew through an open window and up in the sky. Though when Britt got so far away from the palace she cried out and landed hard in the sand. Zoey and the others landed by her seeing the mark glowing. Britt was cringing in pain from the mark, she figured he'd done something on it to make her not be able to go far.

"Britt" Zoey said

"We have to keep going..I can't fly though." Britt said

Miranda and Olivia took each of her arms putting them around their necks as they flew up.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Nina said

"Considering the things he has planned for me I doubt it." Britt said

"He planned to marry you tonight." Miranda said and Britt was shocked.

Back in the palace, Atem could feel his mark getting farther away. He had been doing paperwork and he threw a chair getting angry. He realized that his Queen was smarter than he gave her credit for.

"So you still want to play games, we'll play" Atem said

He went out on his own to get her, he had every idea that those friends were with her. They seemed to think that her words were what they were to follow. He was surprised how much of a distance they had ahead and he saw where Britt had landed.

So it did stop her but they have her. Atem thought

With the girls, they'd landed near a cave and took shelter in it. Britt was still in pain from the mark and knew it was just telling him where she was. She knew they couldn't keep going and thought this was the end. Suddenly a portal opened up in the cave and Hathor walked through.

"Someone in need of a rescue?" Hathor asked her cousin with a smile

"I'm glad to see you." Britt said

Hathor helped her up and put her arm around her neck "Come on the marks have more power in this realm. We need to get you out of here and then he'll have to come and get you from me." Hathor said as she took Britt and the main five through the portal.

Atem was angry when he felt the mark power seemed to disappear. He realized then that these girls were there for each other so he needed Yugi to start playing like him. He knew Yugi wasn't so persistent so he'd have to convince him.

Once in the human realm, Britt gave a relief sigh and Hathor put her cloak on her. The girls left Venice and went to another state but they now knew how to open that portal by himself. What no one had taken into account was on Britt's hand was a ring. The Incubus King had placed an engagement ring on her hand to make sure no one else could get close to her and he'd had Mahad spell it to keep it from coming off. Hathor was just glad that her rescue mission had been more simple.

I'll do what I can to protect you cuz. Hathor thought


End file.
